


The Famous Chopin

by Enoya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/pseuds/Enoya
Summary: 这篇太可爱了！翻译自still_intrepid的作品，感谢她的创作！





	The Famous Chopin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Famous Chopin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310322) by [still_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_intrepid/pseuds/still_intrepid). 
  * A translation of [The Famous Chopin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310322) by [still_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_intrepid/pseuds/still_intrepid). 



> 这篇太可爱了！翻译自still_intrepid的作品，感谢她的创作！

　　“这么说，我终于见到这位著名的肖邦先生了！”  
　　就在弗里德里克的上一个交谈对象离开的那一瞬间，这个身材高大，一头金色卷发，容光焕发的男人，就像变魔法似的突然出现在了他的面前。  
　　“要怎么形容您的音乐才好？”男人继续说道，“您用最美妙的方式，令我喜悦，令我陶醉，令我落泪！我多么荣幸能有您在这里啊。”  
　　“谢谢。”肖邦觉得这个回答好像不够表达谢意，于是又说了一遍，“真的谢谢你，我……抱歉，可是您究竟是谁？”  
　　“恕我冒昧，”男人浅浅鞠了一躬，“在下是法国。”  
　　“弗朗西斯？（法国人？）”肖邦回道。  
　　“那也没错，如果您更愿意那样叫的话。来吧，请坐！”  
　　弗朗西斯一手拿着玻璃杯，一手揽过弗里德里克的肩膀，轻而易举地领着他穿过宴会过后的散乱人群，来到一处豪华的天鹅绒沙发旁。坐下后，弗朗西斯合起双手，十分满意地盯着肖邦的脸打量了一会儿。“太好了，”他不停地说，“多么荣幸啊。”  
　　“我在做梦吗？”  
　　“不……虽然这个钟点您也许的确应该在做梦，我们都是，毕竟现在已经很晚了！不过您愿意留下来和我谈谈吗？”  
　　“您说您是法国。”  
　　“啊，没错。如果您不喜欢这个消息的话，那就忘了它吧。”  
　　奇怪的是，肖邦对此并不怎么担心。可是……  
　　“这是不是意味着——波兰？她——或者他——”  
　　弗朗西斯同情地点了几下头。“他……有点麻烦，你明白的。但是很顽强，好样的！而且，他为你感到非常自豪。”  
　　“那么，他还……他还活着？”  
　　“亲爱的孩子，你难道怀疑过这一点吗？”  
　　“从来没有。”  
　　“那首军歌怎么唱的来着？”  
　　“——只若吾等一息尚存。”  
　　“那就对了！灭亡的国家是不再有历史的。而你，正在为波兰书写历史。你意识到了吗？你每天都在帮助和拯救你的祖国。”  
　　“我？”  
　　“当然。虽然，他可能不会这样遣词。”  
　　“那他会怎么说？”  
　　弗朗西斯真诚地笑了起来。“噢，可别问我——我有一半的时间都搞不懂他；他不仅不可理喻，而且说话时老是带着诡异的口音。”  
　　（弗里德里克想起他在学校里模仿老师的模样，把同学逗得哈哈大笑。他感到一种自然而然的亲近感。）  
　　“也许有一天你们会相见的，”弗朗西斯说，“那时您能亲眼看见他的样子了。他不久前还在这儿，您要知道。但是，您明白，时局限制了他的行动，他不能想去哪就去哪。我猜……本不该是这样的。”  
　　“噢。”  
　　“试着开心点。哦天哪，我居然开始给您提建议了，那可从来不是个好主意。”  
　　“不是吗？”肖邦有点搞不清楚情况了——国家给公民提建议，为什么这“从来不是个好主意”？  
　　“您累了吗？”  
　　“呃，是的。而且——说实话，有点不知所措。”  
　　“那么我就达到目的了！现在听着：如果您是我的……瞧，问题就在这。他永远不会愿意把您给我的。您至多只有一半属于我，我猜没准还没那么多。唉，谁也没法什么都收入囊中，这是我最近才学到的教训……所以我就简单地说吧：弗里德里克，无论你需要什么，或者想要什么，欢迎你从我和我拥有的一切里尽取所需！”  
　　肖邦现在可不止是有点不知所措了。  
　　“谢谢您。我真的很感谢您。我非常感激——谢谢您的爱意和款待。从某种意义上说，我在这里过得很开心。可是我……”  
　　他看向别处。  
　　法国轻轻拍了拍他的手。 “但您的心永远属于他。”


End file.
